NejiTen Killer at dawn
by Fighting atheist
Summary: Neji and Tenten are in love and go through many changes in their relationship, and are threatened by a killer in this suspencefull love story.
1. First kiss

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a short very little detailed chapter, i promise great things for the next.

_Chained Love_

Chapter 1: First kiss

Tenten leaned her body closer to mine in the eye of the darkening creepy night, doing so made me enlightened of the darkness that surrounded us. I got closer to her as well, waiting for the silence to break in a quick easy simple fashion. Tenten looked up at the sky in awe, it was a starlit night which had reflected on the lake below us showing every detailed shining light in the heavens above us. Finally the silence had broken Tenten's voice was ringing throughout my ears like a bell, "Perfect." A word every one in the universe enjoyed to hear nothing better then perfection, and Tenten just mentioned the best word ever.

I grinned at Tenten because she just admitted I gave her the best present ever. Tenten's face never left the sky for some time it seemed like she was counting every speck of light that showed in the beautiful night. I kept my grin on my face until Tenten's face moved to face mine. At first, I thought that she was about to say perfect again, but instead another word came out "Neji." It was my simple plain name, not better then perfect, but I knew that I had to reply back, "What's wrong Tenten?" Tenten waited for a moment of silence to past before she spoke in almost what seemed like a whisper, "Will you……" I didn't catch the rest of her comment so I asked again, "Come again?" "Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow it is the last day of our senior year you know!?" Tentens voice was weak, very weak in such a tone it had me confused. I just had to ask, "Tenten please tell me what's wrong."

Tenten's face had something stream down her face, then it hit me. Tenten yelled at me, "Yes or no!!" I already was quick to realize the obvious answer, yet I understood why she was sad, She didn't want me to leave her. I grabbed Tenten's shoulders and spoke, "Tenten I will go anywhere with you even to this dance." Tenten's face was still streaming with tears, I haven't diagnosed her problem yet apparently. Tenten looked up at me as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I felt the cold tears that still cascaded from her face, but even as she cried I knew she needed to be comforted in some way. So I spoke, "Tenten." She looked up at me, and I immediately put my lips on hers. Tenten closed her eyes as I pressed my lips tighter towards hers, and I knew my 'charm' was working.

Tenten wrapped her arms around my body at that moment, and I knew she just wanted love in the end of this situation. I wrapped my arms around her body to, and she pressed her lips even harder towards mine. Her lips still wet from her tears, and she was still breathing through her nose and into my eyes it was all warm and wet – a strange way to kiss indeed. I opened my eyes, to see if she was still crying and obviously she still was, and she was going to continue to for a while.

Five minutes later, Tenten's arms released from my body, and I let go as well our lips broke free, I felt like my lips were frozen in place immobilized from the kiss, and Tenten was just sitting in place smiling and crying at the same time. "Tenten why are you crying, why are you upset?" I asked. Tenten wiped her tears off of her face verry quickly and stuttered out, "These are tears of Happiness Neji, I am crying because this place is so romantic it's all too much to take in my tears are like our love, eternal until death."

I stared in shock at her as she spoke all this information, it meant so much to see her care for me this much. Tenten embraced me once more, and I leaned closer to her to kiss her again under this beautiful lit night.

Another ten minutes later we stopped the kiss, we stumbled when we attempted to stand up, Tenten fell down on the ground again, and I offered my hand to help her up. She grasped my hand, and was lifted off the ground. Tenten nodded. She was ready to go home, and get ready for the dance tomorrow. Tenten and I began to walk to her house, and silence over took us both as we headed to her home. The only sound made was a cough by me and a sneeze from Tenten, and as we approached her home We didn't see any lights on around her home "Perfect," I thought. Her parents wouldn't ground her for life now at least no trouble meant she could attend the school dance with me.

Tenten and I tiptoed across her yard until we came to a halt at her bedroom window. Tenten smiled one last time and jumped up inside her room faster then the wind that traveled behind her. Tenten shut her window a sign to tell me goodnight. I rushed home at a quick pace hoping I didn't get caught after dark. My uncle would kill me if he found out I was with Tenten. I quickened my pace and finally got close to home, I spoke silently, "Byokugon!" My eyes traveled the short distance to my house to show me the window to my room was opened. I final approached my window, and climmed in. My body hit my bed immediately. I fell asleep quickly.


	2. The dance

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The Dance

I awoke in a split second with my heart skipping a beat, as I listened to the loud, "No!" It sounded like Hinata's voice I covered my ears not wanting to hear about the brat's problems with her relationship again, just like every morning. I groaned Hinata wouldn't stop yelling no continuously. I shouted, "Hinata stop it now I don't give any care towards how your relationship with Garra is!" A voice came yelling at me from above "Shut up Neji at least I'm in a relationship!" My face grew red I just wanted to tell her to shut up, then strangle her until her impending doom, or just make her jump off a building, but then they'd make me clean it up, I thought.

The day was continuing with no's and relationship issues. Good thing Tenten and I are staying together in a relationship, and no one knew about this at least. I headed downstairs, so I could be ready to walk to school with Tenten. Just as I was to open the door my uncle spoke, "Neji talk to me when you get back home, theirs something important I must speak with you about." I froze, what if he knew about Tenten and me sneaking out last night. I responded in a confused tone, "Yes sir." I advanced my pace rather quickly as I walked out the door, I just wanted to get away from home. I walked a short distance ahead of me, and their awaited Tenten, her hair in two buns like normal, a beautiful normal that I only could comprehend.

I immediately spoke to her when I was only a few inches from her body in a whisper, "I think my uncle knows about last night some how." Tenten's eyes shot wide, to a point were I thought her eyes were going to fall out of her face. Tenten spoke in a loud tone, "He can't know about this it's impossible!" I only shrugged at her comment, wondering what would happen if others found out we were dating. "We better get to school," I spoke. Tenten let out a sigh and spoke in a low tone, "Fine Neji lets go." We began to walk down the roadway to school at an average pace, along the way Tenten yelled, "Eek!!" She pointed towards the ground by her foot. I spoke , "Aw it's an itsy bitsy spider." Tenten yelled, "Kill it now!!" I smiled at the creature, then gently put it down to release it into the tall grass. Tenten spoke, "Neji I hate spiders!" I smirked at her and spoke sarcastically, "I would have never guessed!" Tenten frowned at me from making a remark about her arachnophobia problem.

We continued to walk to school, and along the way we seen something that could have blown our cover. People were walking in pairs, obvious couples, and it seemed natural for people to realize who was dating who this way. I spoke to Tenten, "Separate now, or else we might be discovered." Tenten swerved right just as we approached the school, and our secret was still safe. I smiled at Tenten as we entered the school doors, knowing what was to happen tonight at the school dance. I waved goodbye to Tenten as I approached my first hour class. Calculus how lovely, I thought. The last thing I needed was a headache after my encounter with my uncle. I sighed, and walked into the boring class. Mr. Guy was very loud today, he seemed exited about the dance himself. He didn't teach at all the whole hour, relieving me of the thought of a headache. Finally the bell rang, it's annoying eco ringing throughout my ears. I headed out of the classroom and headed to my next class, English. The rest of the day presumed the same as Calculus the teachers excitedly talking about the school dance.

By the time school was over Tenten was waiting for my in front of the school door, as always we were the last ones out. I spoke to Tenten when I approached her, "So are you ready for the school dance tonight?" She nodded quickly. I smiled at her quick response, her confidence for showing affection at the dance tonight. We began to walk forward towards my home. Tenten spoke, "So do you think your uncle has figured it out yet." It took me a moment to respond to her, "Probably, then again why would it be important if he does?" Tenten took a moment to respond, "I still doubt he knows, and it does depend why would we want anyone to know about are relationship, it doesn't make sense to express how we feel towards each other." I spoke, "Well we have been dropping hints all over the place." Tenten replied rapidly, "Like how?" "We hand out a ton, at lunch we pass notes during class we walk to school together, and many more that I can't think of at the moment." I replied. Tenten took this into consideration, she realized it was kind of obvious when I spoke of times from our early childhood that others could tell their was a connection. "I… guess your right…"Tenten replied. I smiled at my victory, knowing Tenten finally excepted their was no reason to hide any longer. We finally approached my house, and Tenten waved at me, telling me I should hurry up and be ready for the dance.

As I walked down my driveway I chuckled, me in a tux yeah right! I opened my door, and their awaited my uncle. "Hello uncle, you wished to speak with me?" I spoke to my uncle in a calm voice. My uncle responded with a calm tone to, "Yes." He grabbed his coffee cup from the table that was beside him, and he took three huge gulps. My uncle wiped his face and spoke, "Neji I know you have someone to go to the dance with you correct?" Well I got close to what I presumed my uncle was to talk to my about, I thought. "Yes uncle I do." My uncle stared at me, lowered his head a little and spoke, "So, what's her name?" I shot my eyes wide open "H… e… e… r… r… name?!" My uncle spoke, "Yes, her name please." "Tenten." My uncle smiled and spoke, "Perfect match." I finally spoke to my uncle, "So may I go get ready for the school dance now?" "Yes you may," my uncle replied. I hurried upstairs, trying to pick out the best outfit for the dance.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Finally I ran down the stairs, Sadly I had to go with the black tux and some black pants nothing else seemed right for the dance. I opened the door quickly, and rushed to the end of my driveway to see Tenten's new blue ford truck. As I approached the side Tenten was on she yelled, "Get in!" I listened to her and climbed in on the other side. Tenten smiled at me as I got into the truck. She probably was exited about the dancing that we were soon able to do. I glanced over to see Tenten was wearing, a huge blue dress. I turned to face the front as Tenten began to drive to our school.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tenten smiled as she parked into the parking lot, exited about the dancing that smile would stay on her face for sometime now. I smiled back at her to, knowing these magical hours were to be the best of our life. Tenten hopped out of her vehicle as she parked towards the front of the school. I did the same, and we began to walk towards the large double doors that were to help with the beginnings of sharing our relationship with others. We approached the doors, ready for anything to happen knowing that this could be the beginning of a new life. Tenten and I extended our hands to the door slowly, and began to open the doors, and as we passed throughout the doors it felt like a hundred eyes barraging us down with curiosity.

The first to react was Sakura, shocked at the sight she ran up to us and yelled, "OMG!! Neji & Tenten I got to tell Sasuke about your relationship its so cute!" Her tone was a shocked one, she seemed to be happy for us being together, funny how that happens. A few moments later Sakura returned with Sasuke, and he to seemed shocked of our apparently new relationship. Tenten spoke, "Neji I love this song it's so cute please dance with me!" I listened to the slow romantic song, every couple was dancing it was an offer I couldn't resist I smiled and spoke, "Why of course!" Those three words made Tenten so happy, she immediately embraced me and spoke, "Dance please?" I didn't need to answer for her, I wrapped my arms around her and began to dance to the beautiful slow motion song. Tenten spoke during the middle of the song, "I love you, Neji." It was four words that had multiple meanings in it.

Love, the trust built on one another trusting emotions into each others souls if necessary. The words so beautiful I just had to reply back, "I love you to Tenten." With the reply I had just made Tenten's eyes filled with tears, she had so much to see in those tears, for one it was happiness, and another emotion I spotted was love, the emotion everyone longs for. I looked into those eyes one more time, the beautiful sight of Tenten's tears made me cry in the same way she did to. Tenten looked at me surprised, it was the first time I ever let a tear slide down my face.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tenten let go of me a few minutes later, the dance coming to an end we had to leave soon. We headed back to her truck, Tenten's expression showing me that she had a good time at the dance tonight, it made me feel better inside, yet; their was something I had to do. Just as Tenten was about to get into her truck I stopped her, she turned around and had a confused look on her face. I got on one knee and pulled a small black box from my pocket I opened it slowly letting Tenten see what was inside. Tenten's face changed a smile, and a tear no need to ask her.

She spoke, "Yes I will marry you Neji!" I smiled the ring I had presented her with fit perfectly, and all I could see were tears of happiness, Tenten then kissed me, catching me off guard and making me fall to the ground, Tenten fell with me in that moment.

As soon as we hit the ground we were laughing. Tenten attempted one more time to kiss me, but I put a finger to her lips. This time I leaned forward and started the kiss, under the starless night it may have seen dark, but it wasn't our love lit up the night.


	3. Wedding

Chapter 3:Runaway

Chapter 3:The Wedding

It was still late by the time me, and Tenten broke free from our kiss, the darkness had faded away, and dawn of a new day had been born, the first specks of light just to our side we began to hop into Tenten's truck. I gazed at Tenten with awe, since she promised to put me in her life I felt a small spark of light ignite in the dark depths of darkness in my heart.

Tenten returned the favor by gazing at me to, and once our eyes met the darkness in us both was replaced with a light, like the glory of heaven. Tenten was ready to speak to me about 3 minutes into the drive, "So, when is the wedding?" It took me a moment to respond to Tenten, her question was in an exited tone. I gave it some consideration and spoke, "Today if you please." Tenten put one hand on her hip as she drove down the strait rode, she shifted her eyes towards me, and spoke in a soft delegate tone, "I would…… love that Neji!" I smiled at her, knowing that all I had to do was hire a priest the we would be together, by a bond only we could understand.

Tenten returned her hand to the steering wheel, we were almost at my house just a few more miles. I sat down silenced, we did not speak at all after that until we arrived at my house, a strange feeling told me… my uncle was to be mad if he found out about me and Tenten. Tenten spoke to me, "Neji I can't wait until tonight!" I smiled at Tenten, returning the favor of showing my excitement. I climbed out of Tenten's truck not knowing what awaited me when I got inside my home.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As soon as I stepped inside my own home I could feel an eerie aura around my family, each of them seated in a chair I was curious. Were they waiting for me? I thought. My uncle was the first one to get up from his chair, he took small steps towards me with a serious expression I never seen on him before, it was scary watching this unfold in my mind. Was he mad at me for being home late? I thought.

I watched his expression fade slowly into a smile. I obtained a look of confusion on my face, what was he smiling about? I wasn't sure of what was happening at the moment, but I knew this could be the end of Tenten's relationship with me if my uncle said no to the marriage. I saw him open his mouth to speak, "Hinata is getting married!" I immediately smirked, "Garra?" My uncle smiled and spoke, "Yes Neji isn't this great!" I replied, "I suppose, I am happy for my cousin after all!" My thoughts were happy for her, but what would my uncle say about Tenten?

"Uncle?" I asked. He looked down at me and spoke, "Yes Neji?" I cleared my throat, and spoke, "Uncle…, I have found the love of my life. Her name is Tenten, she is the nicest woman ever! I need your permission to marry her tonight what do you say?" My uncle spoke, "My family has grown so fast… Neji you are like a son to me and it will be hard to give you up. I will allow you to marry Tenten tonight, she is worthy of you Neji." It was the only few words besides I love you that made me happy in my life. My uncle spoke, "You might want to hurry up and get ready if it's tonight."

I listened to him and obeyed, I hurried to my room packing my belongings, I ran out the door to see Tenten in a white wedding dress. Our dream together was nearly a reality, and in this reality their was no fantasy. It was all love, the truth. I immediately opened my arms up to hug Tenten, she spread her arms up like I did, we finally reached each other the embrace meaning more then what we lived for.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The chapel was filled with many people, some we had never even saw in our lifetime, it was a scary feeling to be surrounded by strangers I knew Tenten had the exact same feeling to. I blinked a few times before the ceremony began to get the dirt out of my eyes, and Tenten only stared at me like I was insane. The priest spoke, "We are gathered here today on the behalf on Neji Hyugga, and Tenten.

With these two finally about to pronounce their everlasting love towards each other does anyone object?" Tenten looked towards the crowd, nothing but tears of joy shown in the audiences faces. Tenten returned her gaze to mine, ready to say I do, the most romantic words in a relationship, to say I will marry this person in just a two words made it seem even more blissful. With the priest finally reaching the final words, "Do you take Neji to be your husband?" the priest asked. Tenten spoke in a happy tone "I do." The priest turned to me, before he could say anything to me I shouted, "I do!" Tenten chuckled at my quick response. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke. Tenten leaned forward, so did I at that moment, ready to trust our lives in one another through a single kiss was so wonderful to me.

It seemed like an eternity until our lips touched, Tenten's lip slid towards my bottom lip, making me bite her lip on accident. A small amount of blood trickled from her lip, and my mouth covered over it, taking the pain away from her, and the blood that was the soul of Tenten being sent to mine was a fascinating feeling. Tenten smiled, understanding what I was taking from her. Just as our lips were almost broken free I heard a shattering sound to my left, my kind and eyes filled with love ripped into a beast filled with the eyes of a monster, my byakugan was ready to search for trouble. I scanned my eyes to the left, and saw a scary figure in the corner. Itachi was standing their, and he meant business. Tenten yelled, "Look out for his eyes Neji!" It was too late, my gaze was locked into the red beady eyes of evilness.

My head suddenly felt cramped with past thoughts of depression, hate, resentment, frustration, agony, happiness, and even loneliness. My body was suddenly in pain, my emotions overwhelming physical feelings, I wasn't aware of what was going on. All I could feel was emotional pain building up inside of me; I just wanted to explode! Eventually this all went away, but no physical feelings now. Just an emptiness, and I knew I was no where, I was trapped by the Genjutsu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tenten screeched, "What have you done with Neji!?" Itachi giggled at Tenten's words. "I put him in a better place Tenten, he will be dead soon so don't fret I shall make it quick and painless. Tenten spoke, "Put your hands off of my Husband or I will kill you Itachi!" Her voice had such an intolerant tone, and she wasn't willing to give up love because this freak showed up. Tenten withdrew a Kuni-knife, ready to kill Itachi with her bare hands if she had to. Itachi grinned, he knew this girl wasn't a threat to him. Tenten tossed the Kuni towards Itachi, with just a flick of his risk it bounced of his hand. The first strike of war had been declared.

**This Chapter was only a filler**


	4. Beloved Begon

Chapter 4:

Evil vs. good life vs. death

Their Tenten stood with a look of fear lingering in her eyes. She wondered why Neji was so prone to the Genjutsu, was it because Itachi was more powerful now? These questions raced throughout Tenten's mind as she stared below Itachi's eyes. Tenten breathed slowly, and then withdrew a small scroll from her pocket. She spoke in a very upset tone, "Itachi…" The man smiled instantly at Tenten in an evil fashion that made Tenten grow cold. He then replied to her, "What do you need to know… little girl?" Tenten wiped the tears off of her face instantly and spoke, "It is you that needs to know something!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the once peaceful room. Itachi didn't flinch at her comment, as if it where couched. Tenten used every bit of anger to shout, "I won't let you take Neji! You shall not get his Kekygenki!" Itachi let go of his evil smile quickly and spoke, "You can't stop my intentions Tenten." Tenten flinched at his six words he muttered.

Not believing what he said she immediately unraveled her scroll. Tenten's eyes had a hint of agony and pain, as Itachi did nothing when she unraveled the scroll. She shouted towards Itachi again, "Dance of a thousand strikes!" Itachi looked impressed as a cloud of smoke covered Tenten. The sound of the wind came from behind Itachi, as he turned to look what it was all he could see where Kuni's all going towards his direction. He blinked, and then it hit him. Genjutsu he thought.

***

Then there I was in a small room isolated from the outside world. It was all thanks to Itachi's Genjutsu that I was in this realm of depression and agony.

I tried to catch my breath as I stood up, no luck everywhere I walked it was hard to breathe. I walked to my right to look at my surroundings. Nothing but wood stood in my pathway. Then my ears jolted upward from hearing a voice, "Neji… Hel…p me…" With those words I could feel my scenes returning to me I could begin to feel again. I was aware of two things. One: Tenten was fighting Itachi. Two: I don't know who was winning. I stood up slowly, feeling stronger by the second I opened my eyes, and I wished I didn't do so.

***

Tenten was beside me on the ground with her eyes closed the first thing that came to my mind made me immediately stand up without thinking clearly what was happening. Itachi grinned at me I immediately assumed his actions meant he accomplished killing Tenten. All I could feel was one emotion: pain. I knew I had to kill the murder. I knew I had to avenge Tenten. There was one problem though. I couldn't stop the ceaseless tears cascading from my eyes. My face grew redder by the second, not from my anger, but my depression building up inside of me. Eventually the floor was covered in a puddle, and it was only getting bigger. Each teardrop meant love, and I had just lost it all. With no tears left inside of me my anger flared to life within a fraction of a second. I shouted to Itachi, "Damn you Itachi! I won't let you live another moment!" Itachi opened his eyes wide at my comment I made towards him. "Now I will avenge Tenten!" I exclaimed. Then I muttered under my breath, "I apologize for not being there for you." The words I spoke seemed to affect my emotions even more; only generating more anger.

I extended my arm forward getting ready to unleash my Kekygenki. I spoke quickly in a loud tone, "Byokugan!" my voice reflected off of the walls of the chapel. Itachi spoke, "So will you attempt to kill me?" I laughed out loud at Itachi's comment it was so pitiful. "No, but I will be able to join Tenten soon." I spoke. My gaze drifted over to Tenten's body; the death of one's love is filled with such sorrow, I thought. Then I returned my gaze to Itachi, and clasped my hands together for one final jutsu. The silence was golden, for Itachi didn't have any last words to speak. I then forced all of my chakra into my soul and spoke, "Soul Reaper jutsu!" Itachi didn't see it coming, his last breath was about to occur. My body shot out in pain as my soul was ripped from my body it traveled quickly towards Itachi, and the only warning he got was the green aura that flew towards him. It immediately impacted him killing him instantly with a painless clean death. Then I felt my soul being lifted into the sky where Tenten would await me.

***

Tenten opened her eyes slowly, realizing the Genjutsu that was placed on her was lifted rapidly. Reality kicked in immediately "Neji?" she spoke. No response came from anywhere. "Neji!?" she attempted again. Silence, nothing more or less was occurring at the moment. Tenten managed to get up, and almost triped over her wedding gown doing so. She stumbled forward then immediately fell face first into the ground. Something had tripped her, but she wasn't sure what had. She gazed behind herself to see the dead bodies of Neji Hyuga and Itachi Uchia in the middle of a wet puddle. Then it hit her immediately. Neji gave his life fighting for her. She couldn't believe it Neji fought all the way to the end of his life for her. She felt her face growing cold and wet. Tears had replaced the curiosity of Neji's death. He was gone and she realized it. He would never come back to her no matter what she did it was pointless. Death is death she thought. It only wanted to make her cry more. She stood up quickly and began to run, far away from the dead body of her loved one. It was a sad sight watching him go, but at least she knew one thing.

-flashback-

"I love you," spoke Neji sincerely.

It had been not long ago he had spoken this. It seemed that their kiss faded to marriage, which faded to death. As Tenten promised she did speak "I do" until death the part. Tenten cried as she got far away from what now she could only call a memory.

THE END


End file.
